


Nights Like This

by RunningInThePouringRain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInThePouringRain/pseuds/RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Your father has just arranged a marriage for you. The only problem is the handsome magizoologist you're in love with and who's in love with you. You're not sure you could let Newt go even if you wanted to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! First Newt story I'm a little in love!

It was a Wednesday when you knew nothing would ever be the same again.

  
Your father had put together a last minute party for the other pureblood families he intended to rub shoulders with and you honestly had no idea why this was such a big deal. Your family hosted parties all the time, your father was always trying to increase the weight of your family name.

  
This was different though.

  
He had you dressed up in your best dress robes and champagne was being poured without a filter as faces both unknown and familiar engaged in conversation in your home. You hated it, the high society life that had always consumed your father and his work at the ministry and you made no show of fake enjoyment as guests jolted past you and you turned down yet another offering of champagne. Your father was thriving in this environment, working his charms with everyone in the room, especially the heads of the families.

  
Newt, your best friend and the man you loved, caught your eye from his place across the room and shot you that half smile you loved so much. You return it, drawing strength from his presence and wishing you could walk over to him and straighten up his bowtie. Your father wouldn’t approve, he had his sights set higher for you and in his opinion a Scamander simply wouldn’t do. You chose to ignore your father’s views though, you were completely in love with said Scamander even if you couldn’t voice it to him. Newt knew how you felt, he felt the same and while neither of you liked sneaking around you both knew it was necessary for now.

  
Your father caught the attention of the room, promptly breaking your eye contact with Newt as he clinked his glass with a spoon until everyone was looking at him. He smiled warmly, always loving being the centre of attention – it was a trait you didn’t share – and cleared his throat before addressing everyone.

  
“Friends, thank you for coming. I know its short notice but I must confess there was a reason behind it,” You father said, eyes scanning the room. You were immediately curious at the statement as this was the first you’d heard of it, “I’m delighted to call for a celebration of my daughter’s engagement to Henry Malfoy! We’ve just finished working out the logistics and both families are excited for this union moving forward!”

  
That was the moment your world shattered.

  
Everyone turned to stare at you, hands clapping a little hesitantly at first as your heart pounded in your ears and your mouth went dry. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. You scanned the crowd from your father’s beaming face to your mother’s anxious one and you knew she had about as much idea to this plan as you did. People were congratulating you but you shrugged out of their hands as your eyes landed on Henry Malfoy, your intended husband. You wanted to throw up at the smug look on his face, hair slicked back with way too much gel in it, nothing like Newt’s soft unruly curls. You shook your head as you tore your eyes away from Henry.

  
They landed on Newt and you wanted to collapse at the broken look on his face, there was no time, no defence you could make. Tears slipped from your eyes before you could properly register them and Newt seemed to make a move for you.

  
“Y/n, come up here and say a few words!” Your father shouted to you and his voice stopped Newt in his tracks.

  
You shook your head, turning to your father, “No.” You told him bluntly, “You have no right to decide this for me. I wouldn’t, I can’t…”

  
Your father looked appalled at your defiance, especially in front of so many pureblood families. You’d embarrassed him and you knew it.

  
It was your mother who came to your rescue, “I think it’s time everyone left, there is much planning to do before the night is over.” She smiled kindly and began to usher people to the door but you were rooted to the spot, eyes locked with your father as people filtered out.

  
A warm rough hand ghosted across your fingers and you didn’t have to look to know it was Newt’s. You pushed your hand against his, hoping he could tell everything you wanted to say from that simple touch.

  
The front door had barely shut before your father started shouting and you started protesting, your voice was becoming hoarse from it and your father’s face was becoming redder by the minute. Your mother was stood at the back of the room, never interfering with your father’s decisions, they had had an arranged marriage so it was almost second nature for them to arrange one for you.

  
“You will marry Henry Malfoy,” Your father told you firmly, “You will not disagree this family or my name. You will do your duty as any pureblood witch must otherwise we’ll be penniless, homeless and shunned. The continuation of this family falls to you.”

  
“I’ll never forgive you for this.” You vowed, “If you make me do this for your reputation then you’ll lose your daughter.”

  
You were sobbing by the time you made it upstairs to your room and you knew your father had won, guilt and manipulation were a speciality of his. You pushed open your door, stepping into your dark room before locking it behind you, you wanted as much space from your father as you could get. Your tears were still falling as you took a shuddering breath to steady yourself.

  
“Love…” The voice had you whipping round to the corner of your room as you flicked on the light switch. Newt was standing in your bedroom, tears in his eyes like he had been crying as well, you looked at him for a moment as you savoured everything about him. He cocked his head to the side, like he wasn’t sure what you needed and that’s when you rushed into his arms. He caught you as you knew he would and held you as you cried into his chest.

  
“It’s okay, love. I’ve got you.” He whispered softly, planting a kiss in your hair, “We’ll fix this.”

  
You shook your head, pulling back from Newt, “We can’t fix this.”

  
Newt took a step towards you and you took another one back, “Your father…”

  
“…Wants me to marry Henry Malfoy.” You finished, hugging yourself to keep the tears in, “I don’t have a choice, Newt. He made that quite clear.”

  
“You don’t want this, Y/n. You love me, I know you do.” Newt’s voice was breaking as was your heart.

  
You moved closer to him, hand reaching out to cup his cheek, “I love you, Newt. My heart belongs to you no matter what happens now.” It was a promise you could keep and you briefly wondered if that was all you had now. Bitter promises and thoughts of what might have been.

  
Newt didn’t respond, his hand reaching up to pull your wand out of your hair and let it tumble down your back. He placed the wand on your dresser gently as he closed the gap between you, forehead coming to rest on yours, “I can’t say goodbye.” He whispers in the space between you.

  
“Then kiss me.” You replied, hands resting on his chest gently, “If tonight is all we have left I want you to know. I’m yours, Newt. I’m yours.”

  
He looked torn for a moment before he crashed his lips down onto yours with an intense passion and need that had you stumbling backwards slightly. One of Newt’s hand came to rest one the small of your back, keeping you to him as his other hand cupped your face.

  
His tongue tangled with yours as you lost yourself to him and tried to commit every second to memory. Your hands reached up to pull his bowtie loose and push his jacket off his shoulders, it hit the floor but neither of you heard it as Newt backed you up against your bedroom wall and his lips travelled down to your neck.

  
You gasped, fingers burrowing into his hair as heat pooled in your stomach, “Newt.” You breathed out as he sucked at your skin and you swore you might fall at any moment. Newt pulled back enough to find your lips again, picking you up as he kissed you messily and you found you don’t care as he walked you over to your bed and gently laid you down like you were the most precious thing in the world to him.

  
He undressed you slowly, not out of nervousness but out of love, his eyes taking in every new bit of skin he uncovered before his lips follow the same trail. You made sure to roll him over and do the same to him, noticing where he is sensitive or ticklish much to your delight.

  
It started to rain outside as Newt rolled you back over and buried his head between your thighs and you hoped the storm raging outside hid the gasps that escape your mouth as Newt pleasured you.

  
Everything else passed in a blur of you and Newt and your love.

  
Him crawling up your body to capture your mouth in a kiss.

  
The slight discomfort as he entered you and the feeling on him holding you tightly as he began to move inside you.

  
Your hips rocking against his as your hands roamed over his body.

  
Newt’s hands tracing over your skin and his mouth alternating between kisses and patterns.

  
Your mounting pleasure as Newt tangled your hands together and kissed you softly.

  
You moving so you were sitting in his lap as he thrusted into you so you can just hold each other and feel this.

  
The way his body responded to yours when you came.

  
You burying your face into his neck so he couldn’t see your tears matching the drops of rain running down your window.

  
The sound of your name from his lips as he finished and held you impossibly tighter.

  
You both laid on your sides in bed together afterwards, Newt tracing invisible patterns on your hand with his fingers as you counted the freckles kissing his face.

  
“I love you.” He smiled softly and leant over to kiss your nose.

  
You returned his smile, “I love you too.” The rain was getting louder outside and you wonder how long you could stay like this, mere hours at best but it would make it harder for both of you, “You should go soon, I don’t want my father to find you.”

  
And just like that the bubble was broken. You could see it on his face.

  
You couldn’t bear the heartbreak and you sat up, clutching the covers to your chest as your eyes watched the rain fall. Newt shifted on the bed, his legs moving as they are either side of yours as he wrapped his arms around your waist and his lips found your shoulder.

  
“Newt…” You protested, leaning back into him despite your words.

  
“I want to marry you, Y/n.” He told you, chin resting on your shoulder, “You could come away with me. Travel with me. We can track down magical beasts together, you could teach if you wanted to. We could build a life together.”

  
You smiled sadly, “My family would disown me. Yours wouldn’t forgive you either. We’d need money, a home.”

  
“We’d have each other.” Newt replied softly, “I’d be your family and you’d be mine.”

  
Your hands found his, tangling your fingers together, “My father would come looking for me. I don’t want you hurt because of me.”

  
“What could he do?” Newt asked, catching your eyes as you turned your head, “We’d be happy and free and he couldn’t touch us, Y/n. I wouldn’t let him.”

  
You wanted that life so much. A life with Newt. “It’s a beautiful dream.” You told him.

  
Newt doesn’t buy that for a second, he kissed you hard. The kind of kiss that leaves you breathless. “Was that a dream?” He asked softly.

  
His hand moved the covers away from your body as he laid you down and rolled back over you, “Is this a dream?” His hand moves up your leg and his lips kiss a path down your neck. “Was what we just did a dream?”

  
You were making love again before you even realised it, soft kisses and lustful touches and you wondered if Newt is planning on loving you until it became unbearable for either of you to leave. It’s working, you thought, as you kiss him again.

  
You must have dozed off afterwards because when you opened your eyes again Newt is in his trousers, sitting cross legged at the end of your bed as he sketched you. You smiled lazily at him, your foot reaching out to nudge his leg. He grabbed it in his hand and meets your gaze, “I’m working on a masterpiece here.” He said softly.

  
You laughed, propping yourself on an elbow as he worked, “I thought you only draw creatures?”

  
“You’re too beautiful to resist.” He smiled and tucked the page away in his notebook.

  
“I don’t want this to end.” You whispered softly, knowing he’d hear you.

  
Newt sighed and crawled over to you, “It doesn’t have to. Run away with me, Y/n.” He tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, “We could get married in Venice; you’ve always wanted to go there. Explore the deserts of Africa, the cities of America. Brazil, Sweden, Germany. Anywhere, everywhere you want to go.”

  
You bit your lip and in that moment you knew you couldn’t let him go even if you wanted to. You leant up to kiss him softly, “Okay.” You smiled, “Let’s run away together.”


	2. A Life Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into the lives of Newt and the Reader after they run away together.

It was a reasonably warm day in June when you married, the sun setting over the city of Venice as it painted everything in a warm orange. Newt had taken you to Italy first, as promised, and it wasn’t until the two of you were wrapped up in his cot in that case of his that he brought up marrying you again. You thought he was joking, at least he would want to wait a few years, but Newt was hardly ever conventional and wanted nothing more than to be your husband. 

That’s how you got here. 2 weeks after you ran away in the middle of the night with a wizard in a peacock coloured coat and a battered suitcase and you were about to become his wife. 

It was small and simple and it was perfect. You wore a cream coloured lace dress than looked more like a summer dress than a wedding dress but money wasn’t a luxury and you were happy to get married in your pyjamas if it meant tying yourself to Newt forever. 

He stood at the end of the small makeshift aisle with the vicar, a small Italian wizard whom Newt met when helping him deal with a Niffler on the loose in his church stealing the treasury, and he looked happier than you had ever seen him. Eyes shining as he stood before you in a charcoal suit and brilliant blue bowtie.

You wrote your own vows and Newt reduced you to tears as he vowed to love you with every fibre of his being. You swore to the same with a watery smile and so much love in your heart you thought your chest would burst. 

Then it became official: Man and Wife.

One passionate kiss and the start of the rest of your lives together.

You spent your honeymoon in Venice because Newt knew you had fallen in love with the city and couldn’t bear to see you leave it just yet. You spent the nights making love and the days seeking adventure as you tracked down a certain demiguse that was causing a bit of trouble with the muggles. 

Newt worshipped you with hot baths and walks through the city while you brought him cups of tea whenever he was working on his notes and massaged his shoulders when he’d been hunched over at his desk for too long. You were living out of his case but you didn’t mind that at all and Newt always made sure to book a hotel room every so often when he got some money for helping with a beast. 

You moved on after 2 months because there was so much left to see and you knew Newt wanted to check out a creature lead he’d heard about from a wizard you’d met in Venice.   
Hong Kong was next, and the vast city lights and bustle was much different from Italy’s rustic feel but you loved it all the same. You found yourself gripping Newt’s hand as you ran through the streets with illegal magical creature dealers on your heels and you couldn’t remember feeling so free. Newt pulled you into an alleyway to hide and you couldn’t resist pulling his head down for a bruising kiss. Newt was stunned at your choice of timing but you felt him hurriedly kissing you back. 

“What was that for?” He whispered, breathing hard when you finally released him.

Your smile was blinding, “Because I love you.”

You were running again before Newt could reply, your hand in his as you felt his wedding ring against your palm and he held his case in the other hand. 

The creature dealers lost you in the hustle of downtown Hong Kong and you and Newt doubled back to rescue several Occamy eggs from their warehouse because Newt was most certain not leaving them in the hands of these people who would throw the Occamies to one side in order to sell the eggs for profit. 

Newt made them a nest in his case and made a note to jot down a few notes before bed about what he had learnt about the creatures for his manuscript. The next thing you knew, he had pinned you to the wall in his shed and the pair of you didn’t even manage to make it to the bed before Newt was pushing inside you. 

“What was that for?” You asked him softly once you were curled into his chest on his cot as the sweat cooled from your skin and his fingers played with your hair. 

Newt kissed your forehead sweetly, “Because I love you.”

Sweden was cold. And snowy. You caught a cold from the weather and you had never seen Newt fuss so much as he brought you cups of tea and bundled you up in his blue coat and hufflepuff scarf. You laughed and bumped his nose with yours because you were more than fine but he was having none of it. 

“I made a vow to look after you, Y/n. Let me.” He’d say as the Occamy in your lap snuggled further into Newt’s coat for warmth and you smiled because of how lucky you were.   
He came back from his travels one day with a mooncalf in his arms and a gleeful expression on his face and you wondered whether you could love this man any more than you already did. 

Newt’s face was red from the cold as he got the mooncalf settled and you finished helping him feed the last of the creatures. You had booked a small hotel room for the night before setting off the next morning and you made good use of it as you ran Newt a hot bath and helped him undress.

He reclined into it with a sigh of contentment and you made yourself comfortable on the floor with your back against the side of the tub.

“You know it’s been 7 months since the wedding?” You asked him in disbelief. 

Newt hummed, “Not having second thoughts?”

“Never.” You promised, turning to meet his gaze. 

“Do you miss your family?” He frowned as he said it, like he had been building up the courage to ask you that for a while. 

You paused at the question, “I think about them sometimes. Only sometimes. I wasn’t going to give you up, Newt. If I stayed I would have had to. I don’t miss them for putting me into that situation. I can only imagination what my dad must have thought when he realised we ran away together.”

“My mother wrote to me a few days before we got married. I didn’t mention it because I didn’t know whether it would upset you. Your father was furious, naturally. The Malfoy’s even more so.” Newt admitted gently. 

You nodded, “And your mother?”

“Wished us well and expressed, rather firmly I might add, that she wishes to meet my wife as soon as possible.” Newt smiled, “She knew I loved you, Y/n. I’m afraid the way I look at you doesn’t exactly hide my love for you.”

You smiled gently at that, content in your little bubble of bliss for a bit longer. Newt extended a hand to you and you ended up in the bath with him, neither of you getting out until the water was growing cold and the sky grew dark. 

Egypt was difficult. You had a pregnancy scare when you first arrived which you didn’t tell Newt about. It was negative, the travelling must have thrown your period out of whack, it arrived a little less than a week later and that was the end of that. You wanted children of course but not yet, maybe when you and Newt had settled a bit then you could discuss it but while you were moving around so much you knew it wasn’t a practical option. 

You were going to tell him, honestly, you had it planned out. Then he found out about the poachers keeping Frank tied up and you had never seen him so broken. The thought of any animal in that much pain was enough to have Newt angrier than you’d ever seen him and you could do nothing but hold him while he let out angry tears and promised to get Frank out of that situation. 

Frank was being held in a large tent structure in the middle of the outpost desert. You heard his pained call before you saw him and you knew you’d be right beside Newt in trying to break Frank out of this place. 

The poachers were muggles and in your opinion that made them more dangerous. You and Newt waited until nightfall to break into their camp and attempt your rescue plan.  
Newt’s natural way with animals meant Frank could sense neither of you were going to hurt him as Newt worked to break the chain on Frank’s leg and you kept watch.   
Then everything went wrong. 

Someone saw you and lunged for you, knocking you both to the ground. Frank grew frantic, clawing at Newt in an attempt to protect himself from the newcomer. You oblivated the muggle, pulling your wand out of your pocket as soon as your back hit the floor. You knocked him out before he could alert anyone else and as soon as that was done you made your way to Newt. 

There was a gash along his ribs that was bleeding through his layers but he was awake, one hand pressed against it. 

“Newt!” You called in alarm, hand moving over his as his blood clung to your fingers. 

“I’m fine. It’s a scratch, he was trying to protect himself.” Newt reasoned through gritted teeth.

You laughed humourless, “You’re going to be the death of me, Scamander.”

“That’s why you married me, remember?” He chuckled.

“We have to go, Newt.” You prompted, helping him stand as you threw his arm over your shoulder. 

Newt gasped at the pain but held firm, “Get Frank into the case.”

You managed to break Frank’s chain with a spell and Newt’s reassurance got him into the case before you disappated the both of you away.

You bandaged him up as best you could, knowing it would scar and Newt held you as you cried this time, promising you’d never lose him. 

You were in Africa when Newt received a letter from his brother. You watched his face change from carefree to something you couldn’t identify as he read the letter and waited patiently with a cup of tea in your hands for him to finish. 

“War has broken out.” Newt told you, “Theseus has been called to fight on the front.”

You said nothing but put the cup down before wrapping your arms around Newt’s waist, “It will be okay, Newt.”

“He’s the best fighter they have, of course it will be okay.” Newt agreed, hugging you tighter to him.

“We can go home.” You mumbled into his chest knowing home meant the same place as your father but for Newt you would do just about anything. 

Newt shook his head, “We can’t do anything. Theseus is strong, he always wanted to fight.”

You didn’t talk about it but you knew Newt was trying to distract himself that night when he took the book from your hands and lifting you onto his desk before making love to you roughly in the little shed that had become your sanctuary. You didn’t protest. You were worried too. 

You were right to be worried.

Not 2 weeks later did another letter arrive, this time a request for Newt to join the war effort on the eastern front. The ministry was planning to use dragons as their great weapon and Newt had been requested to train them for battle. 

“I don’t want to go.” He told you as his thumb wiped away the tear from your cheek. 

You nodded, “I don’t think they were giving you much choice.”

“No.” Newt said bitterly, “But if they insist on using dragons then I want to be there.”

“Make sure they are being treated right.” You concluded with a smile. Same old Newt.

Newt kissed you hard, “I’ll come home to you, Y/n. I swear it with everything in me.”

You put on a brave face because you knew this wasn’t Newt’s fault and smiled, “You better, mister. You promised me forever, I believe.”

Newt chuckled, “That I did, Mrs Scamander. I pride myself on being a man of my word.”

You were on your way to England than night, Newt’s parents meeting you off the boat. He had written to his mother about his recruitment and she had told him to bring you to his family home because she wasn’t having any daughter-in-law of hers stranded in a foreign land alone. Newt agreed you’d be safer in the countryside and while you weren’t thrilled about being in the same place as your father you knew you didn’t want to be alone while Newt was at war. 

He left you three days after you got back to England and he sorted everything with the ministry. He left you with the sweetest kiss you ever had and a promise to come home soon and that was it. He had tears in his eyes while yours were freely flowing and you were thankful for his mother when you reached the Scamander home and collapsed into her arms to sob properly. 

Newt’s mother was a wonderful woman with Newt’s love of animals and his patience. You grew close to her quickly and you wondered whether than was beneficial for both of you. She had two sons in this war and you had a husband. 

It was 3 months later when another letter turned up on the Scamander doorstep, this time addressed to you. 

'As the war effort continues we are in need of more capable witches and wizards to help with the fight. 

The Ministry of Magic requests the presence of Y/n Scamander to be stationed in Europe with a small team with the purpose of defence at the front. Your Hogwarts grades were most encouraging in Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts therefore we are confident you are the right choice for this mission.'

And just like that you were heading off to war. 

You wrote to Newt to tell him of course, though you knew he wouldn’t be happy, you didn’t get any more choice in this than Newt did in his recruitment and you knew it. The Ministry was struggling so it was all hands on deck. 

You were part of a team of five, none of whom you knew, that were shipped off the France to give aid and assistance. You had a bit of medical training in terms of charms but nothing impressive, it was more than the other guys had though and you quickly became the team’s field medic. 

War was unlike anything you had ever seen and you hoped to never see it again. It was cold and dirty and desperate. They’d given you a uniform, all in black because you were on the front, the high boots doing nothing to help with the water and mud in the outpost you were stationed at and the black coat that fitted to your waist then spilt off into two panels of material running either side of you to your calves did nothing to help with the cold but everyone had the same. Yours had a blue cross on the right side of your waist to identify you as a medical person. 

You were there for 5 weeks. 5 weeks of hell before the other side had enough of being so evenly matches to the counter spells. One sharp green blast, a spell you couldn’t recognise, had the whole camp in disarray, there were bodies littering the muddy banks and shouts of orders to attack. 

You thought about Newt in that moment. About the time you found Pickett without his tree in the jungle and Newt had immediately scooped him up and adopted him. Pickett as with all of Newt’s creatures were now in the care of his mother until you returned. You remembered that day so clearly, his smile, Pickett blowing a raspberry at Newt, the butterflies in your stomach as Newt put Pickett on his shoulder and twirled you in a silent dance surrounded by trees and wildlife and feeling completely at home. 

Where was Newt now? Had he received your letter? Was he okay? Was he as worried about you as you were about him? 

“Scamander!” Your commander’s voice boomed into your ears, pulling you back to the wreckage before you, “I got casualties and a lot of them. What’s your plan?”

You nodded, “I’ll set up a non-critical unit in the outer camp for the walking. Don’t move anyone who can’t, I’ll come to them.” 

He nodded, happy with the assessment and got to work. That left you to do the same. 

You left two another people in charge of the non-critical soldiers and clutched your wand firmly in your hand as you set out into the heart of the destruction with a few other men to help the less fortunate.

Several men were already dead, you drapes sheets over the bodies for someone else to collect them later. You fixed several broken bones, bandaged head wounds, extracted shrapnel from arms and chests and stitched up whatever you could. It wasn’t enough you knew, but given the circumstances it was the best you could do until these men got proper medical attention. 

Your commanding officer signalled you over and you made your way across the mud to him. There was a man from your team laying in the dirt, face streaking with blood and his leg at an odd angle. You immediately got to work. 

“It’s broken.” You told him although you were pretty sure it already knew, “I can reset it but it’s going to hurt.”

The man nodded sharply, “Do it.” 

You nodded and aimed your wand at his leg, “You want to bite down on something?”

“I’ll be okay, just make it quick.” He breathed heavily through his nose. 

“You got a girl back home?” You asked, trying to district him.

That brings a strained smile to his face, “Clara.”

Pop! His leg slipped back into place and he let out a shocked yelp before recovering quickly, “Nice name.” You smiled. 

He chuckled painfully, “Nice girl.”

The last thing you remembered is a scream from your left and another flash of green before everything felt hot and the world turned black. 

You woke up in a hospital bed to the rain hitting the window outside and your side bandaged up. You frowned noticing the monitors as a nurse entered the room with a cheerful smile and a vase of flowers. 

“Hey honey, finally awake I see.” She greeted and set the vase on the table, “That’s good.”

“Where am I?” You asked gently.

She smiled sympathetically, “St Mungo’s.”

“London. I’m back home?” You frowned in confusion.

“You got apparated in as soon as you were close enough. Took a nasty hit to your side. It’s going to scar I’m afraid but it’s better than having a bit of metal inside you. Still, luckier than the others.”

Your commander. The soldier who’s Clara was waiting at home, “They’re dead?” 

“Sorry, hon. It was quite a hit. They had to order a retreat before anyone else got hurt.” 

She left you with that news and you were thankful because other people seeing you fall apart was not something you needed right now. 

Newt’s mother came by the next morning and you immediately sat up, “Newt?” You asked and prayed. 

She smiled warmly, “He’s okay. Still on the Eastern front, the dragons are giving him a bit of trouble. He hopes you won’t be cross if he comes home with a few more scars.”  
You think about the bandage on your side, “We’ll match.”

“He’s mighty worried about you. And so angry at the ministry. Theseus had to go to the eastern front on his leave to convince Newt not to abandon his post and come after you.” His mother chuckled, “He loves you.”

“Sounds like Newt.” You replied with a smile.

“He wrote you this, it came just after you went to France.” His mother passed you the letter in Newt’s scribbled hand and you tore into it eagerly. 

'Dearest Y/n,  
I’m furious. Not with you, love. Never with you. The ministry shouldn’t be sending you anywhere. I have half a mind to come back and give them a piece of my mind. It won’t change anything, I know. It might make me feel better.   
I miss you. God, how I miss you. I can’t even… You know, of course.   
Please be safe? Until I see you and can continue the job myself. I’m holding you to those vows, love.   
Your charms are second to none so I know you’ll be fine. Not being with you for this though… I don’t seem to be able to finish any of my thoughts as I write. I don’t want to dwell because I know it’s going to be okay.   
We’ll be together soon and get started on the rest of our lives. I promise. Maybe a trip back to Venice? Or somewhere new? Morocco is meant to be lovely.  
I love you, my wife. Every second of each day. That’s how I’m getting through them while I’m here. A second at a time.   
I have to go, one of the dragons is getting restless towards the other soldiers.   
I love you. Please, for me, be safe?   
I’ll see you soon.   
Your loving husband,   
Always,  
Newt.'

“He’s okay.” You breathed and held the letter to your chest. “He’s okay.”

As soon as you were discharged and dressed back in your clean uniform you found the ministry requested your presence. You were escorted into the official offices for your meeting, side healing nicely, as you waited for the Minister himself to see you. 

A young witch showed you in with a smile that darkened at the sight of your war uniform.

The grey haired man cut right to the chase, you were thankful. 

“You heard about the second attack you were caught up in?” He asked. 

You nodded, “Yes, Minister. Fine soldiers lost their lives.”

“Indeed. That’s why you’re here. I’m sending you back.” He told you and you figured as much. The war had grown and this fight needed to be fought, “You ship out tomorrow morning for Holland. They need a new medic.”

You were smart enough not to ask what happened to the old one. 

The door opened to reveal the one man you never expected to see again: your father. He seemed just as shocked to see you. 

“Y/f/n, how many times must I tell you to knock?” The minister asked but your father’s eyes were fixed on you. He took in your uniform, your shoulders tall. 

“Y/n.” He greeted. 

You nodded curtly, “Dad.”

“You came back then. That Scamander boy finally got bored of you?”

Your blood boiled, “Newt is fighting for his country while you sit here and twiddle your thumbs.” You snapped and stepped closer to him, “And I’d be careful how you speak about the Scamander’s since I am one.”

The shock on his face was priceless, “A Scamander and a soldier. My, how you’ve changed.” He sneered, “If you never left your wouldn’t have to fight. The Malfoy’s have certain perks thanks to their lineage.”

You scoffed, “I’d rather fight in this war and come home to the man I love at the end of it then stay hiding up at Malfoy Manor which no doubt Henry is doing right now. We’re done here.” You turned to the Minister, who was watching the exchange rather awkwardly, “I’ll be ready to leave tomorrow morning, Minister.”

You strode out of the office without looking back. It felt damn good to do. 

You were in Holland for 4 weeks before your orders changed. Your new team was of 6 and you were thankful Holland was calmer than France. You received a letter from the Minister himself requesting your team to return home. The fight had moved to London for what you hoped was the final showdown. The enemy was surrounded there, the Minister calling all his troops home to act as reinforcements. 

Your team was tasked with reclaiming St Mungo’s which had been hit in the first wave of London attacks and re-establishing it as a hospital for the wounded. 

“Grab your gear!” You yelled to the troops now under your charge while your new commander was being treated for an injury, “We’re heading home.”  
Home. One more fight. One step closer to Newt. If you got the call then he must have done as well. 

It was night time when you reached London a few days later and you quickly moved towards St Mungo’s. It was easy enough to reclaim with a few hex charms and deflection spells, what you hadn’t expected was to find the Minister tied up in one of the old operating rooms. You sent your men to search the rest of the building while you rushed to his aid. 

“Minister?” You asked gently, untying him from the chair. 

He frowned, “Scamander?” He seemed to settle on your face, “Not the one I was expecting, but good. Help me up.”

You did as he asked and helped move him into the ward opposite, it was larger with a better outlook. Your men had already started blocking off the entryways to make it defendable. 

That was when you saw it. Large, scaly, beautiful. 

A dragon. 

It flew right past the window and it only took a few minutes before more forces arrived. 

What you didn’t expect was to see Newt striding into the room you occupied, a large built man at his side. They had similar features, the same nose, and same shade of hair colour. You knew it was Theseus, the both of them sporting the uniforms of dark green. 

Newt faltered as soon as he saw you. Not sure if you were real. 

You weren’t breathing. 

He was here. With you. Here. 

You’re not sure who started running first but you collided with his chest and his warmth embraced you and God, how long had it been.   
He was dirty, impossibly so and you knew you weren’t much better as you clung to each other.

“I didn’t…” He started.

“I know…” You laughed. 

“You’re real.” He breathed into your hair, fingers burrowing. 

You gripped his shoulders, “You’re real.”

Newt pulled back long enough to crush his lips to yours desperately and you sank into him. 

“I’m assuming I’m about to meet my sister-in-law?” Theseus piped up from behind Newt with a laugh. 

Newt broke the kiss, planting a small one on your forehead before stepping back properly, “Sorry, Theseus meet Y/n. Y/n, this is my brother.”

Theseus smiled and shook your hand, “It’s nice to put a face to Newt’s stories.”

“Likewise.” You smiled. 

The Minister coughed awkwardly and you couldn’t help but notice you had a habit of having these family sessions in front of him, “Sorry to interrupt but we are in the middle of a war here. Scamander, update?”

You, Newt and Theseus faced him.

“Y/n. Reclaiming St Mungo’s was your mission, correct?” The Minister replied. 

You nodded, “Yes sir. I’ve got a line of defence, a plan of attack and a lookout stationed on the roof. Anything happens out there then we’ll know.”

The Minister nodded, “Theseus, this is your area. This mission is yours.”

“I don’t think we need to worry about that Minister, I gave our friends a little parting gift. Looks like they found it. They’re retreating.” Theseus smiled, nodding out the window.  
You followed his gaze, the enemy was indeed apparating away. 

“You may have just won us this war, Scamander.” The Minister said, clapping Theseus on the back, “Good work.”

He turned to Newt then, “You will need to see me in my office, Newton. I believe we have to discuss a certain dragon situation whereby you decided to release them from captivity.”  
Newt was staring at you as he replied, “There are living creatures, Minister. You can’t control them.”

“We’ll discuss it.” The Minister replied, noticing Newt’s gaze on you now, “I’ll give you a few days to get reacquainted first.” 

Theseus laughed then, “They might need a few weeks, Minister.”

Newt had closed the distance between you now, hands gripped yours as his forehead brushed against the top of yours, “Theseus, shut up.”

Theseus laughed again, “Newton Scamander, you’re really going to snog your wife in front of the Minister of Magic?”

“Not if you both leave the room in the next 3 seconds.” Newt commented drily causing Theseus’s laugh to boom louder. 

After the war, you and Newt got back to your lives together. Newt brought a little flat for the both of you in London after you admitted to not being worried about seeing your father anymore. Newt went back to working on his book and planning your new adventures and you took up a teaching post in a muggle school to get away from the wizarding world for a brief time. 

It was a reasonably cold day in November, 2 years after you’d first married Newt, when a nurse at St Mungo’s threw you and Newt into a new adventure. 

You were expecting your first child.


End file.
